


Know that my heart is yours

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: It had been when Catelyn’s eyes, as blue and beautiful as a sunlit sea, had met his across the room and sparkled along with her radiant smile she gave in greeting. It was as though something was suddenly triggered in his brain, something that should have been so very obvious by now.





	Know that my heart is yours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 17 - knowing

It was a sudden moment of clarity.

It had been when Catelyn’s eyes, as blue and beautiful as a sunlit sea, had met his across the room and sparkled along with her radiant smile she gave in greeting. It was as though something was suddenly triggered in his brain, something that should have been so very obvious by now.

With them cuddling in bed together every night, where he could run his hands through her soft hair, the red strands falling through his spread fingers, he supposed he should have known by now. And with the way Catelyn just made the room brighten with her presence, yes, he should have known it long before.

“Do you have need of me, my lord?” she asked kindly, still looking at him with that sweet gaze. And Ned could have sworn there was a knowing behind those eyes.

Oh yes, he had need of her. He always needed her, like the wolf of his sigel needed a mate too. He didn’t think a day could go by where he didn’t want her, didn’t need to have his hands caressing her on his mouth on hers at some point.

“No,” he answered instead. He would not disturb her from her duties, he knows how much her duty means to her. “I just wanted to see you.”

Catelyn’s smile grows, making her impossibly beautiful in that moment. “That is nice to hear. I look forward to seeing you again at supper.”

“Yes,” he affirmed. Unsure of what else to say, he gives her a courteous nod and leaves the room.

He knew without a doubt that he loves his wife, although finding the right time to tell her, that he was still figuring out.


End file.
